The White Room
by Hisoka Kurosaki
Summary: Ahhh, the places you go. Watch as the Gravi gang suffer in an unexplained white room.


The White Room

"So where are we anyway?" Yuki patted his pockets for some goods.

"It seems that we just appeared here." Tohma quickly put together.

"Yuuuuuuuuki! I don't like this! I don't like this one bit!" Shuichi tugged on his lover's slacks.

"Would you get off me!" Eiri tried to kick him away. "I'm getting tired of your whining. If you want to complain, do it in that corner!" He pointed over his shoulder.

"B-but Yuki...you know I have a fear of corners...I can't do it!"

"Then just shut up and relax. It looks like Tohma is up to something." Yuki nodded.

Shuichi bit his bottom lip and pouted. 'Why does _he _have to be here anyway! He's just trying to steal my Yuki away from me! It's sooo obvious.'

"Mr. Shindou...incase you hadn't noticed, I can read minds." Tohma smirked.

Shu covered his mouth.

"Why the hell are you covering your mouth? You were thinking remember?" Yuki said coolly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! I don't wanna be here!"

"SHUT UP MR. SHINDOU! YOU'RE BEING A COMPLETE IDIOT! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Wh-what did you just say?" Shuichi growled. "YOU CAN'T TALK THAT WAY TO ME!"

"I think I can. I am the President of NG after all. I suggest you think before you speak. Wait, don't do that either."

Yuki eyed Tohma's hat.

"Why you-" Shuichi lashed out at Tohma, enclosed his arm around his neck in a headlock, while Tohma repeatedly stomped on the singer's foot. "OW!"

"Heh heh! That's right bitch!" stomp "It's time someone-" stomp "taught-" stomp "you some manners!" STOMP! Soon there was a huge fighting cloud. The roughhousing knocked Mr. Seguchi's hat clear off his head. Too busy with fighting, Tohma ignored it for the time being.

The hat landed right in front of Yuki. "Ohhh..." He quickly walked up to it, kneeled down, and placed the hat on top of his head.

"Hey Bro!"

"Tatsuha?" Yuki quickly swiped the hat off and blushed. "What did you see?" Yuki's eyes met with Tatsuha's zipper. "Don't tell me you were out peeing in the bushes."

"Afraid so, but anyway how the hell did I get here?"

"You mean _we_." Ryuichi stomped in, clearly pissed off.

The cloud broke apart, ending the fight between the two. "Ryu?" Tohma blinked. "Whatever is the matter?"

Shuichi poked Tohma in the eyes so he could reach his idol first. "Never mind Tohma! Tell _me _what's wrong."

Ryuichi started off saying..."Weeeell." Everyone sat around him in a semi circle. "It all started when I was 8. My mom was too much of a whore to buy me anything at the toy store. So I planted a bomb in her uterus. Anyway, I saw this cute, pink, little bunny on the display counter. I poked my mom and motioned my eyes toward it. I was speechless at the time. She just looked down at me and ruffled my hair. That usually meant that she was drunk. So my only alternative was to-"

"YOU STOLE IT?" cried Shuichi, clutching at his knees.

"Ha ha ha. Of course not silly! I took my mom's wallet and paid for it myself."

Tatsuha shook his head and draped an arm around Ryu's shoulder. "So you stole from your own mother? Why you kinky bastard."

"It all makes sense! So that's why you're upset Ryu?" Tohma asked.

"Yes."

Eiri rubbed his temples. "That didn't explain anything."

"Sure it did Yuki. You just have to search deep within yourself to find the real reason." Shuichi said with lustful eyes.

"Brat...we can't. Not here."

"I'll sure as hell relieve my friend!" Tatsuha dragged Shu to a nearby corner and did what any loyal 'brother in law' would do. "Hey Shu-chan! You really _are _strawberry flavored!"

Taki slowly whipped out his camera. "These will be great publicity photos!"

"Go ahead. Everyone knows we're all gay anyway." Tohma smiled. Then gave a threatening glare. "But if you do anything to harm my Eiri, you'll be paying rent in a soggy cardboard box."

Taki blinked and looked over at Yuki.

Yuki pounded his fist and nodded knowingly.

Taki stood up and wandered around. "MOM! Where are you!"

Maa-kun looked displeased. "Will you stop calling me that!"

"Yeah, for five bucks."

Ryuichi hopped up and down. "I want five dollars! I can buy Kumagoro a sailor uniform!"

"Damn Tatsuha. Did you have to rip his clothes off?" Yuki questioned.

"I had to. His cute, fuckable ass wouldn't come out. I had to do something."

Shuichi ran his finger over his own mouth. "But did you have to put lip gloss on me?"

"I just thought it would be cute. It matches your pink socks."

Tohma rubbed his chin. "Say...you're right. It does."

"Guys...Where's a bathroom in this place?" Ryu said while doing the pee dance.

Yuki looked up at the hat he was wearing and tossed it in Ryu's direction. "Put that to good use."

Owari

Shu: That's it!

Nut Kitteh: squeaks and blushes Y-yes / 

Yuki: Don't start acting all innocent.

Nut Kitteh: I just-

Shu: You want some pie? offers to everyone

Yuki: sighs The fuck toy isn't that stupid...wait...What did I just say? T/T

Shu: Sean is a bad boy! giggles and rubs against him

Yuki: Stop it! You're making him do that!

Nut Kitteh: I know but-

Yuki: 'But' nothing. Come on Shuichi, we're leaving.

Nut Kitteh: thinks 'This better work' I just...I just...I JUST WANTED TO STAY CLOSE TO YOU! glomps Eiri, Shu style

Shu: That looks like fun! WEEEEEE! glomps

Yuki: Fiiiine...you can stay for two weeks...


End file.
